Warrior cat tales
by Autumnpelt the rouge
Summary: A collection of tales from the generations after the dark forest battle.
1. Maskpaw's vengeance

Maskpaw padded along the forest floor proudly. Lionpelt walked along beside her with Snakefang in the lead and Shadowblaze at the rear. Snakefang was the deputy of Thunderclan and Shadowblaze was his mate. Snakefang was a tabby tom with a red pelt and razor sharp fangs. Snakefang used to be a good humoured cat, but ever since the betrayal of his kittypet sister, Autumnpelt, who is now a member of Bloodclan, Snakefang had grown more serious and short tempered. Lionpelt was an orange red tom with a broad face and large powerful front paws. Shadowblaze was a tall and slender dark grey she-cat with darker fur on her paws that looked like dancing shadows. Maskpaw spoke to her mentor, Lionpelt, "Lionpelt, can we go hunting as well?" "Maybe later Maskpaw, we're on border patrol," came the reply from her mentor. Maskpaw flattened her ears; she hadn't eaten anything yet since it was still dawn. "We might as well hunt like Maskpaw says, the fresh kill pile is running low and its nearly leaf-bare," Snakefang mewed. Lionpelt flicked his ear. "Well alright then. Maskpaw, you can hunt then. I can come too if you'd like." Maskpaw opened her jaws to reply but Shadowblaze beat her to it, "Lionpelt, have more faith in your apprentice, she's not exactly a newborn kit you know." Lionpelt sighed, "I know… but you know why I wanted to come with her right?" Shadowblaze meowed sharply, "Stop dropping hints Lionpelt, she can't know about it." Maskpaw wanted to scream that she was right there but she knew that they wouldn't listen. They've been keeping a secret from her since she got apprenticed.

"Hey Maskpaw," Flamepaw called out to her before following his mentor, Dustcloud. 'Hey,' Maskpaw replied to him silently, her heart jumping about. Moonpaw snacked on a plump thrush before pawing it over to his older sister, Jaybird. It was another normal day, suspicious murmuring among the warriors, Berrystar acting as jumpy as a stubborn tick on an elder's pelt when Maskpaw was around. She flattened her ears, why couldn't her clan just tell her? Surely nothing bad will happen. Will it? "I wish my clan would just spill the secret," she growled. A pale striped warrior, Littleleap, padded up to her. Littleleap had been recently made a warrior and he was always as excited as a kit catching a beetle. "Hey," he mewed. "Want to share a mouse together?" Maskpaw nodded, she hadn't eaten yet, and she was craving mouse and lapwing. Maskpaw tore a chunk of meat off the mouse's haunches. She had heard that was the best part through rumors. Littleleap groomed his ears. "Will you be on evening patrol?" Maskpaw shook her head, "No, I won't be on evening patrol, but I might do some hunting with Flamepaw." Littleleap looked a bit crestfallen. "Oh, alright then. I'll see you later Maskpaw." Maskpaw gazed sadly after him, why was he so upset? At that moment, Flamepaw returned with Dustcloud, his foreleg had deep cut on it. Maskpaw gasped and padded up to him. "Flamepaw, what happened?" Dustcloud flanked Flamepaw. "It was a fox that hurt Flamepaw," he growled. Dustcloud pricked his ears, he saw the medicine cat apprentice, Mintpaw, appear through the ferns of the medicine den. "I'll take a look at Flamepaw right away!" "Where's Nightclaw?" Dustcloud asked. "She's out collecting herbs." Nightclaw was the Thunderclan medicine cat. Mintpaw turned her head to look at the medicine cat den. "We need to restock on borage." Dustcloud nodded. "Alright, Flamepaw can come with you, tell me when he's in good condition again." Mintpaw cocked her head but made no attempt to argue. "Come with me Flamepaw," she instructed. 'Well, there goes hunting with Flamepaw.' Maskpaw sighed. She was looking forward to being with him alone. Littleleap padded up to her. "So, do you want to go for a walk?" Maskpaw thought for a heartbeat. "Oh, no thanks Littleleap, I'll stay with Flamepaw instead." Again, Littleleap looked disappointed, but he turned away before Maskpaw could really be sure.

"Come at me Maskpaw!" Lionpelt was teaching Maskpaw a new move. Maskpaw stood on her toes, her tail lashing about. She flew off the ground, leaping for Lionpelt. But he moved quickly out of the way. Lionpelt shook his head. "No, Maskpaw. You have to aim where you think I'm going to be, not where I am." Maskpaw flattened her ears. "Okay Lionpelt." Lionpelt muttered something about red fangs, but Maskpaw didn't catch what he said. "What was that?" She asked innocently. Lionpelt looked embarrassed. "Nothing Maskpaw." It was sunhigh and the hot wind was bothering Maskpaw. As if he read her thoughts Lionpelt meowed, "It's getting very hot, we should return to camp." Maskpaw let out a sigh of relief. Her paw pads were cracked. When they walked to camp, Lionpelt broke off with her to talk with Snakefang. Limping toward's Nightclaw's den, she overheard Badgerpaw saying something to Moonpaw. "We can't trust Maskpaw, what if she does what you know who did?" Moonpaw looked utterly confused. "What?" Maskpaw's heart was crying. What did Badgerpaw mean? Why couldn't her clan mates trust her? Did something bad happen to her family or something? There were so many unanswered questions that Maskpaw needed to know. The ferns at the entrance of the medicine den brushed against her pelt. "Hello Nightclaw." Nightclaw got up, Mintpaw was carefully peeling a herb. "What do you need Maskpaw?" "My paw pads are cracked." Nightclaw nodded then beckoned Mintpaw to come. Mintpaw paused and padded up to Nightclaw. "Yes, what is it?" Nightclaw coughed, "What do we use for cracked pads?" Mintpaw looked thoughtful. "Ointment of yarrow, some marigold if it gets infected. And poppy seeds if she's in dreadful pain." Nightclaw purred. "That's right! Go ahead Mintpaw, I'll finish peeling the tansy."

Maskpaw padded across the clearing. It had been a quarter moon since Flamepaw's accident with the fox and he was out of the medicine cat den now. Maskpaw was about to grab the only lapwing left on the pile, but Jaybird beat her too it. "Finders keepers," she sneered. Maskpaw groaned. Why did Jaybird have to be to mean? 'I'll mention her to Moonpaw, see what he thinks!' Maskpaw chose a vole from the pile but before she could start eating it, Shadowblaze padded up to her. "You should take that to the queens. I hear Sparrowflight is craving vole." Maskpaw sighed. Was she even going to get the chance to eat? Reluctantly, she picked up her vole by the tail and headed over to the nursery. Sparrowflight was suckling Poolkit and Yarrowkit. Sparrowflight looked up from her kits. "Is that for me?" She mewed. Maskpaw tried to say yes but her voice got muffled by the vole. Luckily, Sparrowflight seemed to know what she was saying. Maskpaw dropped the vole at Sparrowflight before waving goodbye to her and the other queen, Lilacstem. Lilacstem was a silver calico. She suckled Blizzardkit, Stonekit, and Splashkit. Blizzardkit shook out her white fur. "Can we go with Maskpaw?" Stonekit and Splashkit mewed in agreement. Lilacstem chuckled. "No my little kits, you can only go with Maskpaw when your six moons old." Stonekit whined, "But we're already four moons old! Well, five moons including Blizzardkit." "I'm afraid four moons or five moons isn't enough," Sparrowflight explained gently. "It's not fair," Splashkit grumbled before pawing Blizzardkit's ear. Poolkit and Yarrowkit, who were two moons old, mewled for more milk when Sparrowflight moved.

"Come Maskpaw, we're on hunting patrol." Lionpelt padded ahead of her, rounding up Littleleap, Jaybird, and Flamepaw. "Ugh, Jaybird," Maskpaw muttered. Littleleap, who had heard her, purred with amusement. "Don't let her get to you Maskpaw, she's probably got a burr in her fur!" Maskpaw wanted to smile with thanks but she couldn't, she was thinking of Flamepaw. Maskpaw mewed, "Yes, I'm sure too." She ran after Lionpelt who was already leaving, Littleleap was flanking her. "Hey Maskpaw, you probably scared away all the prey with your horrible stomping!" Jaybird hissed into the grey apprentice's ear. If she could get away with it, Maskpaw would of leaped onto her back, tearing her fur off by now. "I don't stomp," she retorted. Jaybird snorted and birds fluttered out of a tree, calling out. Lionpelt turned on Maskpaw. "Maskpaw, don't be so loud!" Maskpaw couldn't believe her ears. "I didn't do it!" "Hush Maskpaw, we are hear to hunt, not make noise." Maskpaw hissed with frustration. Jaybird looked smug, her tail lashing, rustling dead leaves. "Maskpaw!" Lionpelt scolded. By now Maskpaw didn't even try to defend herself. She knew it would be vain. Littleleap whispered to her, "Don't worry, I know Jaybird did it." Flamepaw nudged Maskpaw, "Yeah, we know you're innocent, even if Lionpelt doesn't." Flamepaw licked her cheek. Littleleap seemed flustered, padding up ahead to join Lionpelt. Flamepaw looked puzzled. "What's his problem?" Maskpaw shrugged, "Only Starclan knows." Lionpelt signaled with his tail to stop. "Okay, we'll split the territory. Maskpaw, you go with Jaybird. I'll hunt with Littleleap and Flamepaw." Maskpaw couldn't believe her luck. She was stuck with annoying old Jaybird, wasn't it bad enough that she was patrolling with her? "Follow my lead," Jaybird ordered. Maskpaw did as she was told, not wanting to stir up any trouble. "Vole," Maskpaw hissed to Jaybird. "I know," Jaybird mewed sharply. Jaybird nudged Maskpaw, "You go and catch it. I'll go cut it off if you miss." Jaybird wriggled into a bush, making Maskpaw wonder how she could even stand being in there. She dropped into her hunting crouch, careful not to disturb any leaves or branches. She put her paw steps carefully on the ground. She had gotten close enough to pounce, but the vole suddenly stopped gnawing the beech nut it was feasting on. Maskpaw pounced on the vole, but the vole had seen her coming, and Maskpaw only got the tip of its tail. Jaybird came out of her hiding spot. She was acting very snarly today, "Honestly Maskpaw, don't you pay attention to Lionpelt's lessons? I've seen a three legged kit do better than that!" Maskpaw stifled a snarl, Jaybird was a young warrior, but Maskpaw still had to respect her due to her rank. "Let's just go," Maskpaw muttered.

Flamepaw walked up to Maskpaw, "I heard you were in some trouble with Jaybird." "Yeah, I was," Maskpaw admitted shyly. Flamepaw shrugged, I'm going for a walk with Badgerpaw. You want to come?" Normally, Maskpaw would of said yes, but Badgerpaw and Moonpaw were kin, which meant Jaybird was their sister. "No thanks Flamepaw, I feel exhausted from the patrol." Flamepaw was already heading off, "Alright then, see you later." "See you later," Maskpaw called out to him. Flamepaw flicked her tail to show that he had heard her. Maskpaw's heart fluttered, "Oh Flamepaw, if only you knew." But before Badgerpaw and Flamepaw could leave, Berrystar left her den and climbed up highrock. "Can all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Badgerpaw and Flamepaw stopped dead in their tracks, padding up to the foot of highrock. Cats poured out of dens. Shadowblaze, Dustcloud, Sunstripe, Littleleap, and Jaybird came out of the warrior's den. Petalsplash stopped sharing a mouse with Graystripe, who was still alive, even after the great battle with the dark forest. Graystripe was a senior warrior now, and he would be moving in the elder's den very soon. His mate, Millie had died at the feet of a hungry fox. Briarlight and Bumblestripe died of greencough. Their third kit, Blossomfall had died, mauled to death by a badger. Firefoot and Specklefoot came out of the elder's den. No, they weren't the elders, they were punished to pluck the ticks of the elders because they had broke the warrior code by leaving Leafkit, a lost kit from Windclan, to die. Honeypaw, another apprentice, came out of the apprentices den, her pelt a bit ruffled. Maskpaw guessed she had been grooming her fur. The elders, Flowertail and Longfur, sat at the entrance of the elder's den. Berrystar addressed the clan, "Cats of Thunderclan, today I gather you here for an important ritual. The naming of one apprentice. Blizzardkit, step forward." Blizzardkit, whose white fur was sleek and shiny, padded up. Lilacstem looked extremely proud, but Blizzardkit's eyes were shining with pride and excitement. Berrystar continued, "Blizzardkit, you have reached your sixth moon and you are ready to take on your jobs as a full apprentice." "I want to be a warrior too!" Splashkit squeaked. Stonekit cuffed her around the ear softly, "Mousebrain! Blizzardkit is going to be an apprentice not a warrior!" Berrystar ignored them, but she obviously saw Lilacstem ushering them back into the nursery. "Blizzardkit, from now on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw." Maskpaw heard Dustcloud whisper to Sunstripe, "I wonder who her mentor will be." Sunstripe hissed something in reply that Maskpaw couldn't make out. The fur of the white she cat, Blizzardpaw, started to rise with excitement. "Blizzardpaw, you mentor will be Shadowblaze." Badgerpaw and Honeypaw started calling her new name, "Blizzardpaw! "Blizzardpaw!" They were joined in with some other warriors, "Blizzardpaw!" "Blizzardpaw!" Among the loudest was Lilacstem, "Blizzardpaw!" Shadowblaze padded over to touch noses with Blizzardpaw. Berrystar silenced the turmoil with a flick of her tail. "Shadowblaze, you have proven yourself to be a loyal and intelligent warrior. I know you will pass on your skills to young Blizzardpaw." Shadowblaze dipped her head, "Yes Berrystar." The lithe black she cat said something to Blizzardpaw, before heading over to the edge of Thunderclan camp. Lionpelt padded up to Maskpaw. "Maskpaw, I want you to go with Shadowblaze and Blizzardpaw to explore the territory. It is not bad to learn the territory once again." Maskpaw bowed her head before running to catch up with Blizzardpaw and her mentor. "Behave yourself!" Lionpelt called out to her. 'Huh! He obviously still doesn't trust me. Surprise, surprise,' Maskpaw thought furiously.

"Wow, you actually fell into a rabbit hole on your first day out as an apprentice?" Blizzardpaw echoed Maskpaw's words. Maskpaw licked her chest fur embarrassed, "Yes, I did. But I also managed to catch my first prey on the first day as well! I caught a lapwing and I've enjoyed the taste of it ever since." Blizzardpaw's eyes widened, "Wow! I hope I catch prey on my first day!" Maskpaw purred, "Maybe you will." Shadowblaze halted. "Come on Blizzardpaw, Maskpaw. We've got the territory to explore and we haven't got all day!" "Sorry Shadowblaze!" Maskpaw apologised. The two apprentices hurried to join with Shadowblaze once again. Shadowblaze stopped in her tracks. "Okay, Blizzardpaw open your nostrils. What can you smell?" Maskpaw's nostrils were already flared and the scent of squirrel flooded in her head. "Blizzardpaw, can you smell it?" Blizzardpaw looked thoughtful. "I can smell it but I don't exactly recognize it. It's harmless to cats, its furry, and it smells of woodland." "Very good!" Shadowblaze purred. "It's called a squirrel," she explained. "Oh, so that's what it is," Blizzardpaw gasped. "Try to catch it. I'll be there with Maskpaw to cut it off," Shadowblaze nudged Blizzardpaw encouragingly. "But I haven't learned the hunting crouch yet!" Blizzardpaw protested. Shadowblaze explained gently, "Yes I know, I will teach you on the first day of training you get. You'll be cleaning out the elder's den tomorrow with Badgerpaw." 'Poor Badgerpaw,' Maskpaw thought, but she couldn't help snickering. "Is something funny Maskpaw?" Shadowblaze mewed sharply. "Oh, nothing," muttered Maskpaw, ashamed. "She's just like Redfang," Shadowblaze uttered to herself. Maskpaw could only hear something about fangs so she shrugged it off. "Okay Blizzardpaw, try to catch it." Shadowblaze and Maskpaw disappeared behind some ferns. Blizzardpaw dropped into a creaky hunting crouch that was nowhere near correct. Her tail was sticking out, her fur was ruffled that she looked like a pine cone, and she was upwind. The squirrel had smelled and heard her coming. Before Blizzardpaw pounced, the squirrel darted into some bushes, the exact same ones that Shadowblaze and Maskpaw were hiding in. But before Maskpaw could deliver a killing bite, Shadowblaze tripped her, sending the squirrel back, right into Blizzardpaw's paws! Thinking quickly, Blizzardpaw nipped its spine. "What was that for?" Maskpaw growled. Shadowblaze glared at her, "I needed to evaluate Blizzardpaw's skills, I wanted her to catch it instead of you." Maskpaw was a bit shamed, she hadn't thought of that. But before she could apologize, Shadowblaze left her side, padding over to Blizzardpaw. "That is a unique technique young one, even an elder could of done that. You didn't fail to impress me." Blizzardpaw looked very proud of herself. "It was nothing," she mewed modestly. "Give thanks to Starclan for this prey Blizzardpaw," Shadowblaze instructed. Blizzardpaw dipped her head to the squirrel, "Thank you Starclan, for giving this prey. I will never take more than I need." "Good," Shadowblaze purred. Maskpaw went up to Blizzardpaw. "That was a great catch!" Blizzardpaw's eyes gleamed. "Thanks! At least I didn't fall into any rabbit holes," she purred. Maskpaw snorted with mock disgust. "Come on, you're not kits anymore, lets get back to camp, its already dark." Shadowblaze ordered.

The evening wind ruffled Maskpaw's fur. Flamepaw padded up to her. "It's a nice night, why don't we share a lapwing?" "Okay," Maskpaw's heart was leaping. Petalsplash and Littleleap shared a mouse, Lionpelt was speaking to Snakefang, and Moonpaw was playing with Badgerpaw. It seemed like a nice quiet evening to enjoy. Maskpaw's paws were a bit sore, but not too serious. A whole day of exploring the territory with Blizzardpaw had really worn her out. Sunstripe nuzzled with his mate, Sparrowflight, murmuring words of encouragement to their kits, Poolkit and Yarrowkit. Poolkit whacked her father's nose gently with sheathed claws. "She's a natural warrior," Sunstripe praised her. Yarrowkit mewled something before heading back to the nursery with his sister, Poolkit, and his mother, Sparrowflight. Flamepaw gulped down the last morsel of lapwing flesh and started cleaning blood out of his claws. "So Maskpaw, how was today?" Maskpaw gulped down a chunk of meat from the lapwing. "Good, except at some point Shadowblaze snapped at me." Flamepaw cocked his head, "Back to taking care of the elders, eh?" Maskpaw purred, "No, not that serious!" Maskpaw leaped on Flamepaw and they started to play fight, getting the remaining lapwing dusty. "Hey!" Dustcloud, padded up to them, his eyes narrowed. "Stop getting prey dirty! Our warriors worked hard to get that." Flamepaw flattened his ears, "Sorry Dustcloud." "I expect you to be!" Maskpaw looked sad. "Sorry for getting us in trouble." Flamepaw flicked his ear, "It's fine." Littleleap came up to Maskpaw after Flamepaw had left to talk with Badgerpaw and Moonpaw, "Maskpaw, you shouldn't be spending time with a trouble maker like him!" Maskpaw bared her teeth in a snarl, "He's not a trouble maker! He's my best friend!" Littleleap snorted and rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself, mousebrain." Anger flared inside of Maskpaw, how dare he call Flamepaw a trouble maker!

Jaybird shouldered her way through the crowd, bowling over Maskpaw who plummeted into the dirt. She spat out grit, her eyes glazed with fury. How long did Jaybird have to mistreat her? Honeypelt, who received her warrior name the last moon, was at the front of the crowd. Berrystar padded out of her den, bristling with anger. "Get away! Shoo! Begone all of you!" Reluctantly, all the cats shuffled back. Maskpaw tripped over a flurry of paws, landing face flat into the soft soil again. "Tough luck," Jaybird sneered. Maskpaw shook out her pelt, glaring at Jaybird. The cats had gathered over the dead body of Yarrowkit. Sparrowflight was wailing every cat's ears off. "It must of been a fox!" Dustcloud exclaimed. His patrol had found Yarrowkit dead in the middle of the woods. Flamepaw whispered to her, "That doesn't look like the work of a fox." Maskpaw shrugged, trying to keep her temper under control, "Sooner or later we'll find out." Badgerpaw's and Moonpaw's mother wasn't letting them see the corpse. Moonpaw growled. "Featherfur! We're not kits anymore!" But Featherfur only licked her fur between his ears, making Moonpaw even more embarrassed. "You'll always be my kits." Badgerpaw seemed pleased. He was the oldest in the litter and was going to receive his warrior name soon. "Yeah Moonpaw. You'll always be her kit!" Badgerpaw giggled. Moonpaw scowled at him but Featherfur started grooming him rapidly. Badgerpaw laughed even harder. Featherfur gazed at her naughty son. "You know Badgerpaw, now isn't the time for laughing." Her gaze darkened. "Look, the warriors have found something." Snakefang was looming over Yarrowkit, inspecting a bloody tear in the dead kit's neck. He let his gaze swivel around the horrified cats. "Cats of Thunderclan. This is not the work of a fox. This is the work of a killing bite made by a warrior!" Shocked gasps rippled around. Sparrowflight was the loudest. "How dare they! When I find the cat who has done this, they'ed which they had never been kitted!" Yowls of approval and support came from the toms and she cats. Lilacstem wrapped her tail around her kits in worry, as if some cat was going to take them away and savage them to death. Maskpaw's mother, Mistyeye, a blind she cat, padded up to her. "Maskpaw, do not worry. We will find the murderer." Maskpaw wasn't worried. She wasn't worried at all. In another moon or two, she was going to be a warrior! Flamepaw's brother, Firefoot, meowed something to him before going off to talk to Specklefoot and Graystripe. Berrystar leaped on highrock. "Can all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around highrock for a clan meeting!" Slowly, they all left Yarrowkit and joined Berrystar under highrock. "Cats of Thunderclan. It has been revealed that the killer is another cat. That is not our concern right now. We will sit vigil for Yarrowkit and share tongues with him one last time before his burial. Patrols are to keep an eye out for any suspicious cats and cats are to be careful when going out alone." Murmurs of sad mews went through Thunderclan. "We haven't lost a kit in seasons," Mistyeye murmured. "Silence!" Snakefang yowled. Berrystar acknowledged him with a flick of her tail. "Thank you," she mewed curtly. "We are also gathered here for some more news. Graystripe has served Thunderclan for many, many seasons. He is still a warrior, although he should of been made an elder many sunrises ago. He will only have a couple of moons ahead of him. Graystripe will be joining the elders now." The cats kept silent this time. "Also, some happier news." Every cat's ears pricked. What kind of news could be happy at this stage? "The naming of two apprentices and a warrior." Maskpaw instinctively knew who was going to be apprenticed. Splashkit and Stonekit. As for the warrior, it was definitely Badgerpaw. "Come forward Badgerpaw." Badgerpaw's eyes gleamed with ambition and pride. Berrystar turned her head to Badgerpaw's mentor. "Cloudfur, your apprentice Badgerpaw has passed his final assessment." Cloudfur, a pure white she cat with blue eyes nodded. Berrystar gave a silent signal and turned back to face Badgerpaw once again. "Badgerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and give your life to the clan?" Badgerpaw held his head high. "I do." "Then from this moment onward you will be known as Badgerclaw." Moonpaw hollered his name, "Badgerclaw! Badgerclaw!" Graystripe shuffled towards the elder's den, supported by Longfur who was actually much younger than Graystripe but moved into the elder's den. Soon the entire clan was yowling Badgerclaw's new name. Moonpaw and Featherfur were the loudest. Berrystar shushed them. "Hold on! The clan meeting is not over yet!" A wave of silence hit the gathered cats. "We are also here today for the naming of two new apprentices," Berrystar reminded her clan. "Oh yes!" That was Lilacstem. She quickly dragged Splashkit and Stonekit out, rapidly grooming their messy fur. Then she ushered them forward, Stonekit and Splashkit looked surprised. Berrystar addressed them, "Stonekit, Splashkit, come forward." Splashkit and Stonekit eagerly approached the Thunderclan leader. "Stonekit, Splashkit, you have reached your sixth moon and you are ready to become apprentices. From this day onward until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Splashpaw and Stonepaw." Splashpaw squealed in delight and Stonekit just sat there in awe. The dramatic death of Yarrowkit had distracted them from their apprenticeship. "Splashpaw, your mentor will be Jaybird. Jaybird, you have proven yourself to be a brave and loyal warrior. I expect you to pass on these skills to Splashpaw." Jaybird dipped her head in respect before going over to Splashpaw to touch noses with her. Berrystar turned to face Maskpaw's mother, Mistyeye. "Mistyeye, you are a very skilled and intelligent warrior, even without the sense of your eyes. You will be mentor to Stonekit. I know you will pass on your cunning and bravery to Stonepaw." Mistyeye went to touch noses with Stonepaw but her new apprentice seemed reluctant. Dustcloud, who was Stonepaw's father, padded up to them. "What's the matter Stonepaw? Go touch noses with her!" Stonepaw sighed and touched noses with Mistyeye. Dustcloud looked suspicious. "Mistyeye, please excuse us," he mewed before beckoning Stonepaw with his tail. "Now what's wrong Stonepaw?" Stonepaw whimpered. "I don't want to have a blind mentor. She's utterly useless, I haven't seen her fight a battle before! I wanted Sunstripe to be my mentor. He's free now that Honeypelt is a warrior." Dustcloud looked appalled. "Do not speak of Mistyeye like that. She is a great warrior. But if you really want Sunstripe I guess I can talk to Berrystar and Snakefang about it." Stonepaw looked happier. "Thanks Dustcloud!" Maskpaw had heard everything and she stormed off to see Lionpelt. "Lionpelt! Stonepaw just called Mistyeye useless!" Lionpelt looked at her with a serious gaze. "I'll talk to Snakefang about it," he mewed impatiently before leaving to share tongues with Yarrowkit.

Maskpaw's paws thudded against the forest floor, making a unique drumming sound. Littleleap flanked her with Lionpelt at the front. "Hurry up Maskpaw!" He yowled. "You have to try and outrun your opponent if he or she is too much for you to take!" Littleleap had not spoken to Maskpaw since their arguement, but he made a scathing comment. "Maskpaw, you run like a three legged rabbit, honestly, Lionpelt's just wasting his time on you." Maskpaw let out a tiny gasp. "How dare you!" She hissed. Common sense fought against her fury. "That's right, stay in the shadows. Just like a kittypet," Littleleap taunted. Lionpelt growled. "Littleleap be quiet, you are a warrior! When we get back to camp, I expect you to take your share to the elders and queens. Littleleap hissed, pulling ahead of Lionpelt and running into a tree. Maskpaw couldn't help but laugh, "Gee Littleleap, you really need to watch where you're going!" Lionpelt gazed sternly at her. "I also expect you to help Littleleap by cleaning the elder's bedding and checking their ticks," her mentor mewed coldly. Maskpaw flattened her ears, not daring to look at Lionpelt directly in the eyes. Littleleap was still a little dazed by his collision, but he had recovered enough. "Littleleap, go back to camp and see Nightclaw. Maskpaw and I will finish our training session," Lionpelt ordered. Littleleap stalked off, disappearing at a turn. "Now Maskpaw, I'll chase you. Remember to use your surroundings as opportunities. If you can make a sharp turn, then do it. If you can crawl through brambles without getting hurt severely, then do it. You must escape from your enemy when you know the cat is more powerful than you are." Maskpaw thought Lionpelt's escaping lesson was cowardly, but she knew he had a point. Lionpelt was wiser than she was. "Okay Lionpelt," she mewed, trying to sound cheerful. Without warning, Maskpaw rocketed off, leaving Lionpelt in the dust. 'Easy!' But soon, she could hear heavier steps gaining ground. 'Already!?' Maskpaw hissed furiously and forced her legs to go faster. 'Faster!' Her mind screamed. She caught a flash of orange fur behind her out of the corner of her eye. Then, making a sharp turn, Maskpaw tumbled into darkness of the Thunderpath. The last thing she heard was a monster's roar.

"Is she okay?" Mintpaw paced the medicine den, fretting over Maskpaw's condition. Nightclaw snapped at her apprentice, "She'll be fine! If you've lived as old as me then you would of seen cats with much worse injury from the Thunderpath!" That kept Mintpaw silent. Maskpaw twitched. There was bruising on her neck and her haunches were on fire. Maskpaw groaned and moved her front paw. Mintpaw broke the silence. "Will she live Nightclaw? You've never said you've healed any of the wounded cats from the Thunderpath." Nightclaw was silent. "Well? Did you?" Mintpaw prompted, her voice had a choking edge to it. Nightclaw heaved a sigh. "No. I haven't. They have all died at my paws." "Then how will we save Maskpaw!?" Mintpaw shrieked at her mentor. Nightclaw growled. "Simple. We won't. We can't Mintpaw, we just have to accept it." Maskpaw flicked her ear. Really? Was she going to die? She had so much to live for. Nightclaw fixed her gaze onto Mintpaw from her paws. "There is one way. We'll travel to Twolegplace. We leave her there and wait for twolegs to come out and take her to the Cutter." Mintpaw stared into Nightclaw's indigo eyes. "What are we waiting for then?" Nightclaw bristled. "I simply won't allow it! You are not to go to the Twolegplace! Understand?" Mintpaw shuffled her paws. "Okay."

Mintpaw heaved Maskpaw onto her back with the help of Flamepaw. "Come on, we've got to hurry," Mintpaw hissed irritably. Flamepaw snorted. "I'm doing my best!" Maskpaw flopped onto Mintpaw's green and white back. "Okay, I'm done," Flamepaw huffed, exhausted. Slowly, Mintpaw trudged along. "This isn't working!' Flamepaw flanked her, letting Mintpaw push some of the weight on Flamepaw. Flamepaw nodded, "Okay, lets be quick." The two apprentices, with an unconscious Maskpaw on their backs headed towards Twolegplace. A little twoleg kit was looking out the window at the full moon before it noticed the the cats. The twoleg kit squealed and ran out of the room. Mintpaw, could feel that this twoleg kit wasn't running away. "What's that kit doing!?" Flamepaw shrugged coolly. Mintpaw let out a hiss of annoyance. Suddenly, the door of the twoleg nest clicked open and the twoleg kit ran towards the apprentices. Flamepaw bristled, getting into battle stance. "No! Maybe this kit can help Maskpaw," Mintpaw stopped him. The twoleg kit patted the cats before noticing Maskpaw. It let out a squeak of alarm, running back inside. "What a failure!" Flamepaw growled as he paced around Maskpaw. "Please be okay," he whispered in her ear. Not long after, when the apprentices were about to leave, the twoleg kit came outside with a full grown twoleg. The twoleg let out a screeching noise before picking Maskpaw up as gently as it could. The tiny twoleg kit skipped along the adult as they headed towards a white building with a giant cross on it. "We have to go before the clan misses us," Mintpaw prompted. Flamepaw flattened his ears. 'What about Maskpaw?" "We'll come back for her tomorrow, we can't afford to wait here all night!" Flamepaw sighed. "You go home, I'll stay here." Mintpaw spat at him, "No! Will it do Maskpaw or the clan any good if you come back with a cold? Think what Berrystar would say!" Flamepaw narrowed his eyes. "I'm staying here and that's that!" Mintpaw fell silent. "Well, then you must be mousebrained." She flicked her ear, "And I must be mousebrained too." She curled up beside Flamepaw. "Goodnight Flamepaw." Flamepaw looked at her sleeping figure. He licked her ear. "Goodnight."

Maskpaw had woken up just in time to see Flamepaw and Mintpaw curl up beside each other. 'But medicine cats can't have kits!' Suddenly, the doors swung open and a tired looking twoleg appeared. He grabbed Maskpaw swiftly with one pink paw. Maskpaw yowled, "Get off me!" The twoleg stuck a sharp metal stick into her fore leg. "Hey!" Maskpaw struggled even more, but she could feel her muscles tiring, and before long, she was fast asleep.

Water dripped off a tree leaf and onto Flamepaw's nose. Mintpaw was still sleeping but woke up when Flamepaw shifted. "Morning already?" Flamepaw purred, "Yes sleepy head, now we've got to check on Maskpaw." Mintpaw shook out her messy pelt. "Okay, you go on ahead, I'll catch up, I have a burr in my fur!" Flamepaw took off, sprinting towards the white building that the twolegs had taken Maskpaw to. "Maskpaw? Are you in there?" Flamepaw knocked on the clear glass with one red paw. Maskpaw was lying down but her haunches seemed like they were back to normal. The bruising on her neck had mellowed. Flamepaw scratched on the window, making Maskpaw wake up. "Flamepaw!" She hobbled towards the window, scratching the glass. Suddenly, without warning, the twoleg that had healed Maskpaw caught them scratching at the windows. It hooted something before opening it, letting Maskpaw get out. "You're safe!" Flamepaw began licking her face rapidly. Maskpaw's ears felt hot, "Yeah, that twoleg was pretty nice, it turned out my haunches were only dislocated very badly, I had some internal bleeding too. The bruising on my neck seems fine though." Flamepaw nodded. Mintpaw raced up to them. "Oh, you've found Maskpaw!" Maskpaw bit back a sharp reply, 'Yeah no thanks to you!' "Okay we've got to get back to camp now," Mintpaw poked Flamepaw and Maskpaw. Flamepaw shook out his pelt, "Okay, but we better bring back some prey." Mintpaw nodded, "And I'd better bring back some herbs!"

"And just where have you been?" Snakefang growled. Flamepaw stepped back awkwardly. "Oh hello Snakefang. We went hunting." Mintpaw held some herbs in her jaws, her hind paw nearly slipping in the sloppy snow. Flamepaw carried a scrawny vole. Snakefang narrowed his eyes. "In this kind of weather? That still doesn't explain why you weren't in camp last night!" Mintpaw was trembling, and before she knew it, she spilled the whole thing. "Okay Snakefang listen! We went out to the twolegplace last night to get the Cutter to heal Maskpaw!" Snakefang was quiet. "Where's Maskpaw?" He finally choked out. "She's hid when she scented you coming, I can get her to come out if you'd like." Snakefang nodded, "Yes, I'd like that very much." "Hey Maskpaw, come out already! Mintpaw told Snakefang what happened!" Slowly, grey fur emerged from a bush. "Snakefang?" Maskpaw mewed. "Yes Maskpaw," Mintpaw meowed impatiently. Snakefang sighed. "I'll deal with your punishments later, Maskpaw needs to rest. But you Flamepaw, will be seeing to the elder's ticks for a half moon!" Flamepaw huffed. "Okay Snakefang." "Mintpaw, your punishment can be up to Nightclaw." Mintpaw dipped her head, looking embarrassed. Snakefang turned to her, "Maskpaw, you have no punishment, just rest and I expect you to be back on patrols the next quarter moon. Meanwhile, you can do some exercises." Maskpaw let out a tiny sigh of relief. "Sure Snakefang."

Yowls filled the camp, cats unknown to Maskpaw poured in the camp. 'What's going on!?' A large tom stepped out. "We are Pebbleclan! We have come to settle here. So you will have to leave!" Berrystar hissed. "Never! Thunderclan, attack!" The fur flew. Dustcloud pounced on a pearl white she cat and sent her yowling to her mother with a hard blow to the head. Snakefang aimed a blow at the large tom that had spoken earlier, but he was getting beaten up. Shadowblaze, who was missing a tuft of fur from her shoulder, dragged the tom off Snakefang. "Thanks," he mewed. Shadowblaze acknowledged him before disappearing into claws and fangs. Maskpaw was resting in the medicine den, woken up by screeches. The scent of blood covered the tangy smell of the herbs. She poked her head outside, seeing fighting cats everywhere. Lionpelt batted a scrawny black tom away, but he had a bleeding wound on his cheek and flank. 'Please be okay,' Maskpaw prayed silently. Petalsplash was pinned by the large tom. "Die," he hissed, slashing his claws into her throat. Petalsplash twitched for a heartbeat before falling limp. "No Petalsplash!" Maskpaw couldn't help herself. Petalsplash's killer turned to her, he was going in a blood lust. He let out a battle yowl, poncing on the injured Maskpaw. "No!" Mintpaw dived in front of Maskpaw, taking the tom's killing blow. It split her stomach in half and she was instantly dead. Maskpaw was horrified, and a new rage came within her. "You will pay for this!" Maskpaw fastened her teeth in the tom's throat, raking her claws mercilessly on his exposed belly, shredding it and cutting it open. "Die foxdung!" She grabbed his tail and started ripping it off. She spat out fur in her mouth before shoving part of the tail into the tom's throat. "Mousebrained foxdung! You don't deserve to live!" She was screaming at the bloody corpse. The rage in her eyes was scaring the fur out of all the cats. Pebbleclan had retreated a while ago after the death of their leader. "Maskpaw calm down!" Jaybird screeched. But Maskpaw was too enraged to acknowledge her. Maskpaw sprung for Jaybird's throat, jaws snapping. Berrystar gasped and threw herself in front of a surprised Jaybird. Maskpaw felt her teeth bite into soft flesh and that was when Maskpaw realized what was happening. Berrystar was leaking blood, struggling from Maskpaw's clamping teeth. Maskpaw let go, her face was distorted with shock. Berrystar fell on the floor with a thump. She was dead, but it wasn't her last life. Nightclaw was wailing over Mintpaw's death and Littleleap nudged Petalsplash. "Please Petalsplash, wake up, you're my only sister!" Maskpaw felt sorry for Littleleap, ignoring the thoughts of him taunting her back before the accident on the Thunderpath happened. Snakefang stepped forward. "Berrystar has lost a life. And you Maskpaw," Snakefang paused. Suddenly, every cat bared their teeth. Except for Flamepaw and Moonpaw. "You murderer!" Snakefang spat. "You're just like Redfang and no different! From now on, you are banished from Thunderclan, set paw in here again and we'll rip you to shreds!" Every cat growled in agreement, even Mistyeye. Her own mother! Maskpaw's thoughts whirled around, 'What? What's happening!? No! Please no, this must be a nightmare. Redfang? How am I anything like him? Redfang from the nursery stories? How he killed his own leader, Stonestar!?' Maskpaw took a step back, tripping over a loose root. "Get out, you're not one of us now," Sunstripe snarled. Poolkit joined in, "Filthy rouge!" She growled, wiggling her haunches. She had reached her fifth moon and was about to be apprenticed soon. "I bet she killed Yarrowkit!" Poolkit was blinded by grief and fury. "Yeah, where were you the other day?" Littleleap prompted. Maskpaw couldn't believe it, she would of never murdered Yarrowkit, she barely knew what was going on. Maskpaw didn't try to answer their ridiculous accusations, she took off in a sprint, not even looking back. "Murderer!" Dustcloud called after her.

Rain started to pour heavily on Maskpaw. This couldn't be happening, she felt to lonely, so sad, so angry. Maskpaw looked at her reflection in a puddle of rain water. She could of swore she saw a scar appear at her left eye. She shook away the thought. Snakefang's words echoed in her mind, "Just like Redfang!" Did she have some sort of relation to this killer? Stonestar hadn't been dead that long, he only got murdered a few seasons ago. Tears dripped down her grey cheeks. Why did this have to happen to her? Of all cats, why her?

That night, Maskpaw found herself in a dark forest, filled with dead trees and smoke. The whole place smelled of crowfood. A cat with distinct markings like Maskpaw's padded out of the shadows. "Welcome Maskpaw," he purred. His mew was silky but Maskpaw wasn't at all seduced by it. The tom obviously saw through her. "Well, being hasty are we? Maskpaw, you may be wondering why your former clanmates despise you and compared you to me." Maskpaw swallowed a lump in her throat. "You're Redfang!?" Redfang snorted, "Of course! Such insolence for one so small." Maskpaw narrowed her eyes, what was he playing at? "What am I doing here!? This is the dark forest, isn't it?" Redfang hissed, "You're a smart one. You obviously take after me, your dear brother." Now Maskpaw was terrified. "Brother?" She choked out the words. Redfang smiled slyly. "Of course, haven't you noticed? Perhaps you weren't as smart as you seemed!" Maskpaw growled. "Stop toying with me and tell me what's going on here!" Redfang's ugly grin disappeared. His voice grew hard. "Very well. It is your destiny to become great and powerful. Make me proud Maskpaw. You must go to the alleyways of Twolegplace and seek help from Autumnpelt of Bloodclan." Redfang let out a drowsy and dreamy sigh. "Oh, isn't she beautiful? The way that Autumnpelt gets mad enchants me. I love the glazed fury in her eyes when she shredded that kittypet's throat out!" Maskpaw nearly gagged. Redfang was some shady and sadistic character she didn't want to be involved with. But the destiny part sounded good. All she wanted was to return to Thunderclan and some peace, maybe settle a new life with Flamepaw, a life that involved kits. Perhaps this destiny was all that she wanted. Maskpaw nodded. "Okay but I got my eye on you Redfang."

A roaring monster splashed Maskpaw, making her fur wetter than ever. Maskpaw growled and trudged on. She felt a twinge of pain in her haunches but she kept moving. She needed to find Autumnpelt in order to go back to Thunderclan. "Get out!" She saw an orange and black cat flash from the corner of her eye. The she cat pinned down the exhausted Maskpaw. She wore a blood red collar with animal teeth on it. "Get out! This is Bloodclan territory," she hissed in Maskpaw's ear before landing another blow on the grey and orange apprentice's ear. Maskpaw screeched with pain, trying to heave her attacker off. She let herself go limp, but the vicious she cat knew where this was going. "You think I'm stupid? Go home little kitty, and don't come back," she snarled. She let Maskpaw go but Maskpaw stood her ground. "Well?" The she cat hissed impatiently. "Are you Autumnpelt?" Maskpaw asked innocently. The she cat flicked her ear. "Yes, but you have no business with me, if you don't get out of my sight then I will kill you and feed your carcass to my clan!" Maskpaw took a step back. "Redfang told me I had a connection to some destiny with you." Autumnpelt fell silent. "Redfang is dead you little fool!" "But he spoke to me in a dream! Please, you've got to believe me!" Autumnpelt spat, "Pah! I can't believe this, I must still have some of my kittypet softness in me, or you would be dead by now. Follow me kitty, to a secret world beneath." Maskpaw growled, "My name is Maskpaw, not kitty." Autumnpelt snorted, "Yeah whatever, now hurry up before I change my mind."

The wind pierced through Flamepaw's fur. He had gone to look for Maskpaw, he needed her, he yearned for her. He loved her. "Maskpaw, I'm doing this for you," he hissed to no cat in particular. He trudged on and on, until he was forced to wait out the raging storm underneath a large hollowed out tree trunk. "Maskpaw, please be safe, I don't want to hurt, or even dead," Flamepaw prayed that she was going to be safe.

"Come on, this way." Autumnpelt lashed her tail impatiently. They had crawled through a sewer drain and were heading further in. "It should be here somewhere," Autumnpelt murmured. Maskpaw flicked some mildew off her fur before catching up with the Bloodclan rouge. "I can't believe I'm doing this for this little kitty," she uttered in disgust. Maskpaw bit back a sharp reply. This cat was the only living cat that could lead her to her destiny. "There it is!" A hole in the slimy walls of the underground dump glittered due to the sunlight casting on it through some pipe holes. "Are you sure its not a rat hole?" Maskpaw mewed nervously. Autumnpelt didn't exactly answer her question. She sneered, "Scared kitty?" Maskpaw scowled at her. "No! Of course not." Maskpaw wished she could be honest with herself, she was beyond afraid. She was terrified. "Then lets go already!" Maskpaw followed the Bloodclan rouge into the hole. It was a tight fit and Maskpaw felt icky as the moldy and slimy walls pressed against her fur. Autumnpelt, however, climbed through swiftly and quickly, ignoring the yucky feel of the mildew. Soon, Maskpaw found herself in a dark forest, the same as the one that Redfang had greeted her in. "How did we get here?" Maskpaw asked awkwardly. Autumnpelt rolled her eyes with frustration. "Seriously kitty? Do you not know anything? This is an alternate way to the Dark Forest. Apparently every cat got wiped out there, a death after death. Only Redfang resides there now." "Wow that must be lonely," Maskpaw remarked. Autumnpelt whipped her tail, "You're way too soft then." Redfang padded out of some brambles. "Welcome. Long time no see Autumnpelt. Or should I say, Fluffy?" Autumnpelt bristled. "I left that name years ago! Call me that again and I'll send you to the afterlife after the afterlife!" Redfang chuckled. "Oh Autumnpelt, you know you want me as your mate." Autumnpelt bared her teeth, "Do you really want to die so bad?" Redfang purred, "Perhaps." Maskpaw screwed up her face. "So can you guys tell me my destiny now?" Redfang swiped his tongue over his muzzle. "Okay then." Autumnpelt sat down and curled her tail neatly around her legs. Redfang started speaking, "Maskpaw, in order to fulfill your destiny you must toughen up a lot more. Berrystar is on her second last life. I want you to take it, so you will find your killer instinct. But you must frame a different cat, you must wound Berrystar so much that she forgets what even happens. But not too severely. You need to get accepted back into the clan but saving her after she is wounded and weak. Bring her to the medicine cat. They will accept you back. Once you are back, you must start killing your clanmates one by one, until you receive your warrior name!" Maskpaw was horrified. "What!? Won't they be suspicious?" Redfang chuckled. "You're not the only one." Moonpaw appeared from the shadows. Maskpaw gasped, "Moonpaw!?" Moonpaw flicked his tail. "I am sick of being treated like a kit, that's why I'll help you, if you make your deputy. But that will be the end of our connection. I'll flay you Maskpaw! So I can be leader!" Maskpaw was taken aback. She hadn't noticed how ambitious Moonpaw actually was. Maskpaw trembled. "But I don't want this to happen!" Redfang hissed, "Yes you do Maskpaw." Maskpaw stared into his eyes. She was caught like moonstruck rabbit. Maskpaw gasped in fear, but the evil took her body away.

Flamepaw had been following Maskpaw's scent trail for days. He was becoming skinnier and skinnier. Prey was getting scarce, and he could of sworn that he could pick up a tinge of Windclan scent on the border hours ago. It was quite fresh in fact. Flamepaw couldn't care less, he wanted Maskpaw back. He hissed in frustration, "Maskpaw, where are you!?" A monster bellowed, heading straight for Flamepaw. He froze, he was solid, he tried to force his legs to move but failed. "Get out of the way!" A lithe silver she cat pushed him out of the way, narrowly escaping the monster herself. The monster roared furiously and chugged down the Thunderpath until it disappeared over a hill, its black round paws left some black material. Flamepaw was scared out of his fur. The silver she cat turned to him, "What were you thinking!? You could of been killed!" Flamepaw flattened his ears. "I'm sorry, I came out of the forest, I've seen monsters but not this many. I'm looking for my friend, Maskpaw." The she cat cocked her head, "Monsters? Is that your term for cars?" It was Flamepaw's turn to be confused. "Cars?" The silver she cat rolled her eyes. "Yes! Cars! The thing I saved you from just then. You better get used to it, your not in the forest anymore. Welcome to town." Flamepaw looked utterly puzzled. "Town? You mean Twolegpalce?" Flamepaw's savior narrowed her eyes. "Well, forest cats need to get out more! Come on, I'll show you around. I'm Silver Essence by the way." Flamepaw frowned. What kind of weird name was that? It wasn't a clan name nor a kittypet name. Silver Essence swished her tail over the grey stone of the twoleg walkway. "You coming?" "Sure," Flamepaw mewed politely. Silver Essence smiled. "Please, I know what's your problem. Just call me Silver." Flamepaw let a breath out like a fat kittypet had just been lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks. That was my problem actually," he purred. Silver purred with amusement. "Come on, I really don't have all day."

Maskpaw stalked Berrystar. She remember what she was taught. Aim a hard blow to the head, scratch the tongue, tear fur off the throat, not enough to kill but wound very seriously. Her eyes, now a strange shade of violet, gleamed with ambition. She no longer held her gentle and head strong gaze. She bared her teeth in an evil grin. "Look out Berrystar, here I come. The new leader of Thunderclan," Maskpaw chuckled, clawing the soil. A mouse dangled at Berrystar's jaws. Maskpaw smacked her lips greedily. She hadn't realized how ravenously hungry she was. Maskpaw exploded from the bushes, catching Berrystar by surprise. Not giving her even a chance to yelp, Maskpaw slashed at her belly with sheathed claws, distracting her. Maskpaw whacked her head with all her might. Berrystar's jaws opened, but no words came out. A heartbeat later, she collapsed. Maskpaw huffed, "Well, she was no big deal." She tasted the air for another cat. She scented a very familiar smell. "Littleleap," Maskpaw growled. She let Littleleap come towards her, and Maskpaw enjoyed looking at the distressed and terrified look on his face. "Die!" Maskpaw launched herself at Littleleap, slashing his throat open with unsheathed claws. Littleleap let out a choking gasp before falling on the ground. Blood stained the melting snow and soil. She covered Littleleap with dust, like she was covering her dirt. She hid Littleleap's warm, but dead, body in some brambles. Maskpaw spat out fur, hissing in disgust. "Ever heard of grooming?" She grunted. Maskpaw dragged Berrystar's bruised body back to Thunderclan camp.

"And then, I killed Littleleap. I saved Berrystar from him. I never trusted him, he was too ambitious. You should of seen him throw a killing blow and Berrystar. He missed, but he knocked her conscious. Berrystar might not even remember if she survives," Maskpaw finished telling Nightclaw and Snakefang. The she cat and tom exchanged glances. Nightclaw coughed, "Berrystar will survive, but Maskpaw might be correct. She might not even remember what happened." Snakefang flicked his ear, his gaze darkening with worry. Snakefang rose to full height. "Maskpaw, I know you have faced many false accusations. We welcome you back into the clan, thank you for saving Berrystar. It's time you get your warrior name." Maskpaw nodded vigorously. 'Cut it out Redfang, give me back my life!' Maskpaw screamed at Redfang in her thoughts. Redfang hissed, 'Never! It was you who got into this mess! Its all you Maskpaw!' Maskpaw's body shook her head, tripping over her paws. Snakefang looked at her strangely. "Maskpaw, are you feeling okay?" Maskpaw nodded, "Yes of course." Redfang chuckled crazily in Maskpaw's mind. 'Stop it! Please Redfang, don't do this to me!' Redfang laughed even harder. 'I have control now, this is for your own good Maskpaw!' Maskpaw's body held a blank expression. Snakefang weaved around her, "Maskpaw! Stop being so mousebrained! Its sunhigh now, its time for your warrior ceremony!" Maskpaw was dumbfounded. "Okay," she murmured, like she had no brain. Snakefang climbed highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats weaved out of every den. Jaybird, who looked very stressed, stopped sharing tongues with Honeypelt. Sunstripe stretched and crawled out of the warrior's den with Dustcloud and Shadowblaze. Blizzardpaw padded out of the apprentices den with Stonepaw. Splashpaw looked up from a scratched leaf, and last of all, Poolpaw, who was once Poolkit, dropped her vole and padded to highrock. She glared daggers at Maskpaw. Mistyeye and Badgerclaw returned from hunting at the nick of time. They carried a vole and a pigeon. Snakefang shushed the gathered cats with a flick of his tail. "Cats of Thunderclan, today we are gathered here for the naming of a new warrior." Maskpaw puffed out her chest. 'Stop it Redfang!' Redfang's annoying cackle echoed through Maskpaw's head. 'Shut up! Just shut up!' Snakefang addressed Maskpaw. "Maskpaw, you have proven yourself to be a loyal and brave clan member. You will now receive your warrior name." Cheers came from the crowd. "Silence!" Snakefang rasped. "Maskpaw, do you swear by Starclan to uphold the warrior code and give your life to the clan?" Maskpaw held her head up high. "I do." Snakefang waved his tail, "Then from this day onward, you will be known as Maskheart."

"This is where the Alleycats hang out. You may want to avoid them, they're not as friendly as you think." Silver explained to Flamepaw. Flamepaw purred. "Wait till they see how a forest cat fights!" Silver Essence snorted. "I'd like to see you fight off fifty of them!" She paused. "Look out, this is wet cement." Flamepaw let his guard down. "All I see is a shiny twoleg path." He took a step towards the cement. Silver gasped. "Look out!" She bowled Flamepaw out of the way, her tail and the fur of her hind leg brushing against the moist cement. "Are you crazy!? You don't anything around here, you shouldn't touch them! That's cement, humans use them to make sidewalks. If you put your paw in there, it'll stick to it, then harden around the skin." Flamepaw went wide eyed. Silver walked stiffly, the cement was taking effect on her leg and tail. "I'm sorry," Flamepaw whispered. "You should be!" The silver she cat snapped. Her anger melted almost instantly. "Say, Flamepaw. I'll explain a bit more. Your four clans are similar to the groups of cats that live around here." Flamepaw nodded, still a bit shaken up. "Where you come from, you have Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan. Where I live, in this town, I have the Alleycats, the Fencecats, The Scrapcats, and the Trashcats. The Alleycats live among the alleyways. They feed on rats and mice, sometimes crows if they can catch one. When they can't catch anything, they steal from the Trashcats. The Trashcats live on human trash. They must have iron stomachs or something, you try eating trash!" Silver Essence gagged at the mention of it. "Go on," Flamepaw urged. Silver flicked her ear, "Fencecats hang out on the fence, they yowl in the night. Its so distracting that humans get out of their beds and throw stuff at them. That's how they get their food, because sometimes humans throw food at them as well. They're probably the skinniest. Scrapcats are probably the cats closest to ferals. They're smart, ferocious and witty, unlike Fencecats. They split up into groups of twos or threes, then invade houses and steal food." Flamepaw licked his paw and drew it over his ear. "You mean like patrols?" Silver looked thoughtful. "I guess you could say that. Oh and, Scrapcats have spies, they watch every inch of this town. Human houses, Trashcats, Alleycats, Fencecats, a spy for the Scrapcats could be watching us right now." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Flamepaw caught of a whiff of human food. He whipped his head around, taking a brown tabby tom by surprise. He was holding a slab of raw meat. The tom hissed and disappeared over an old wooden fence. A heartbeat later the tom reappeared. "Get out, you know this is our territory, Fencecat!" Silver bristled. "Do I look like one of those mangy fleabags to you? Look how well fed I am!" The tom relaxed. "Well, then you two must be ferals," he concluded coolly. Silver let the fur on her shoulders relax. "No, I'm not a feral. This here is Flamepaw, he is from the clans." The tom gasped. "But Bloodclan live halfway across from this side of town!" Silver shook her head impatiently. "No! No that clan. He's from Thunderclan, who live in the forest." "Oh," the brown cat looked embarrassed. Flamepaw seized the opportunity. "Silver, are you a kittypet then?" Silver Essence cocked her head. "No, probably not. I'm guessing you think I'm a house cat." She didn't give Flamepaw a chance to reply, "Well you're wrong. I'm not a group cat, a house cat, or a feral. I'm just me." The tom weaved between them and let out a dry cough. "I'm Dyron in case you were wondering. Now, you're still trespassing, so leave now before I shred your fur off!" Flamepaw leaped to his paws. "Just try me you rouge!" He hissed. Dyron's hackles rose and his lips curved into a snarl. The rouge's fishy breath made Flamepaw feel sick. Silver Essence bristled. "There's really no need for fighting," she mewed calmly, although panic was rising like bile in her throat. Dyron turned on her. "You scared?" Silver snarled, "I'm never scared!" She leaped at Dyron, claws unsheathed. Flamepaw joined in the fight, batting the tom's face with his paws and using his hind claws to scratch his exposed belly. Silver grabbed the tom's tail and dragged him around on the hard ground. The stone bit at Dyron's already shredded belly, making him cry out in pain. "Okay, okay! Stop, please stop! It hurts!" Silver let go and Flamepaw sat down calmly, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. Drawing back a wet paw over his ear, he acted like it never happened. Silver snorted, "Come on Flamepaw, stop showing off." She allowed a glitter of amusement to pass through her eyes. Dyron shakily got up. His whiskers quivered with pain. "I can't believe that I got beat by a feral and a mangy clan cat," he grunted. Flamepaw bit back a sharp reply and he could tell that Silver was struggling to control her temper as well. "Hey!" She finally snapped. "We showed you mercy! Couldn't you show at least some appreciation?" Silver was exhausted from the fight, and Flamepaw could instantly tell that his friend wasn't used to fighting. "Whatever. Just don't come back next time," the tom mewed curtly. Silver Essence was far from soothed. "Excuse me!? Who were the cats that just shredded you to pieces!? You're lucky to even be alive!" Dyron was far away from the pair by now. His green eyes glowed in the shadows before he disappeared over the fence to return to his cat group. The Scrapcat had been shamed.

Maskheart squashed a small plant. Cedarpaw, Nightclaw's new apprentice and former rouge, cried out, "Hey! I could of brought that back to Nightclaw!" Maskheart snorted, "Well that's your problem, not mine." Cedarpaw let out a hiss of frustration before stalking away, disappearing behind a thick tree stump. Shadowblaze had given birth to her first litter of kits at the end of leafbare, just when Maskheart got back. Her kits were Leafkit, Redkit, Yellowkit, Sootkit, Branchkit and the smallest of the litter, Rosekit. She was exhausted from the birth of her kits, and Maskheart had been chosen to mentor Blizzardpaw while she was suckling her kits. Blizzardpaw caught up to Maskheart with a plump squirrel in her jaws. She dropped it at her own paws. "Maskheart, I saw what you did to Cedarpaw. That wasn't very nice." Maskheart hissed, "Shut up! I'm your mentor now and I'll do whatever I want!" She lashed at Blizzardpaw, her claw sliced her shoulder and the apprentice winced in pain. Then, Maskheart got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You tell of this to any cat and you won't live to see the next sunrise. Understand?" Blizzardpaw swallowed a lump in her throat, "Yes, Maskheart." Maskheart shoved her away, sending her tumbling into the dirt. "Good, not go feed the elders with that squirrel. If they invite you to share, say no. There will be punishment for your insolence. You shall eat no fresh kill tonight. And if you do, I'll flay you!" Blizzardpaw quivered in fear and pain before scurrying away.

"Blizzardpaw what happened to you!?" Cedarpaw dropped some herbs into the correct pile, his eyes flashed with horror and shock. Blizzardpaw wanted to blame Maskheart but she knew what would happen if she did. "I got in an argument with a bramble thicket," she lied. She knew Cedarpaw wasn't at all accepting her lie, and to her relief, he didn't ask anymore questions. Instead, he licked her cheek. "Its okay Blizzardpaw, if you can't tell the truth, don't. Now lie down while I get Nightclaw." But before Cedarpaw could move, Nightclaw appeared through the ferns at the entrance of the medicine den. "Starclan have spoken to me," she rasped. She turned to Cedarpaw, not even glancing at the wounded Blizzardpaw. "Cedarpaw, you cannot be a medicine cat." Cedarpaw flattened his ears but he didn't argue. "Now what is wrong?" Cedarpaw's ears pricked. "Blizzardpaw got scratched by a bramble thicket," the former medicine cat apprentice carried on Blizzardpaw's lie. Luckily, Nightclaw seemed to take it. "Well, stay away from brambles next time!" She meowed to Blizzardpaw.

Maskheart had seen everything, the whole touching scene. 'No! Maskpaw screamed inside of Maskheart. Maskpaw overwhelmed the body and Redfang let out a choking gasp of horror before he began to push back. 'Mousebrained fool! What are you doing?' Maskpaw glared at her brother with pure hatred in her eyes. 'I hate you! This is not what I wanted. I want, no I need Flamepaw! I love him Redfang, and you're not keeping me in here anymore!' Maskpaw pushed Redfang away, sending him tumbling into the dust. His body disappeared. Maskheart let out a bloodcurdling scream. Snakefang ran up to her. "Maskheart! Maskheart, are you okay!?" Maskheart carried on her piercing yowls. Redfang appeared out of the body and her eyes gradually turned into Maskpaw's emerald eyes again. "Snakefang! I'm not Maskheart! I'm Maskpaw, that was Redfang, he worked with Autumnpelt to take my body away!" At the mention of Autumnpelt, Snakefang tensed. "He did, did he?" Redfang got up. But instead of looking like he usually did, the sight burned Maskpaw's eyes. His eye sockets were empty, he was hairless, a bone prodded out of his back. A bright pink flesh poked out of Redfang's head. Maskpaw yowled at the horrifying sight. Redfang took a step forward, his jaws opened and he hacked up some spiders. Maskpaw could of fainted. Snakefang looked just as terrified, but he forced himself to pounce on Redfang. Redfang disappeared, then appeared behind Snakefang. He knocked the deputy unconscious with a hard blow to the head. Maskpaw tried to scream, but no sounds came out of her gaping jaws. Redfang's voice was more high pitched and seemed to echo in the forest. "Maskpaw, you might be wondering how I did that." He didn't give her a chance to reply. "I'm not Redfang, using the ancient tradition of the old dark forest, I transformed myself into pure evil. Moonpaw did as well." At the corpse's very words, another one appeared. It was smaller than the first one. "Moonpaw?" Maskpaw stuttered. Moonpaw let out a high shriek that nearly burst Maskpaw's ear drums. "I used an ancient ritual that was so gruesome, even for the dark forest cats. It was carved into a bone by Rockpelt, who was the smartest cat known in clan history. I did the tradition, i tore out Moonpaw's heart and replaced it with bile." Maskpaw was awestruck. Maskheart's body had disappeared into thin air. Cats padded up to join Maskpaw, to fight the beast. Shadowblaze wrapped her tail around her kits protectively. Branchkit mewled as he tumbled away from his mother. Redfang leaped for the kit, killing Branchkit in a single blow. Shadowblaze let out a caterwaul, lunging for Redfang. She sliced open his chest, but the flesh just healed itself. No cat could kill it, Redfang was immune. Lionpelt twitched in the dust. Redfang had wounded him very seriously. The remaining cats formed a ring around Redfang. The creature hissed, his empty eye sockets were filled with spiders that lapped up his blood. Maskpaw had a scratch on her flank, and she was gasping for air. "Stop!" A voice rang out. Every cat, including Redfang, turned. Autumnpelt stood there, her fur was sleeked and shiny, although she must of ran to get here. Her ears were groomed and flattened. The black smudges in her pelt were reflecting light off the sun. Her amber eyes glowed, but Maskpaw could detect a tinge of sadness. "Don't do this, please! Snakefang is my brother!" Autumnpelt screeched. Redfang stepped forward. "And how do you plan to stop me when the entire Thunderclan can't?" Autumnpelt hung her head. "I'll become your mate." Maskpaw gasped. Was Autumnpelt really doing a sacrifice like this? The orange she cat stepped. "If you let them go, I will become your mate." Redfang hissed. "Very well." His disfigured corpse morphed into Redfang's body. Grey fur and all. "Come my dear, come with me to the dark forest." Snakefang got up weakly. "No, Autumnpelt. Don't do this for my sake!" Autumnpelt looked at her brother sadly. "But I have to." Snakefang hissed in frustration. "No! Please don't, you have everything against Thunderclan!" His sister licked his cheek, making Redfang snort in disgust. "Please let me go Snakefang, I may hate Thunderclan but I don't want to see you die." She turned around, heading towards Redfang. "I'm ready to go." Redfang smiled. "Good." He then led her through the forest. Maskpaw watched as they disappeared in the green woodland. Snakefang let out a sorrowful caterwaul. "Autumnpelt!" Shadowblaze padded up to him. "It is okay Snakefang. We must put the clan before everything else." Snakefang turned on her, his eyes glazed with anger. "How do you know what it feels like to have a sister that's going to marry some freak!? You've always had what you wanted!" Shadowblaze bristled. "And how do you about the dreams I had to give up just to have kits?' Snakefang relaxed the fur on his shoulders. "What do you mean?" His mate growled, "I thought you loved me. But now I can see that you obviously don't. A real cat that actually has feelings for me would realized that I will only have a few moons left in me! I'm dying Snakefang, I'm dying!" The astonished look on the deputy's face would of usually made Maskpaw laugh, but now wasn't the time. Branchkit was dead, and Lionpelt needed fast medical attention. "Fetch Nightclaw," Snakefang ordered to Dustcloud, sounding like himself again. Dustcloud nodded, falling back to get the medicine cat. Moonpaw screeched and disappeared into dust.

Flamepaw waved his goodbyes to Silver Essence. The silver she cat's gaze was darkening with sadness and worry. "You'll be okay right?" Flamepaw stifled a purr of amusement. "Of course I will be." Silver glared at him. "Oh sure! Of course you are." "I will be," Flamepaw insisted. Silver growled, "No you won't, that's why i'm coming with you." Flamepaw was startled by her words. "I'll come with you to the clans, and I'll live with you," she persisted. She groomed his ears like a mother cleaning her kit. The soft rasping noised of her tongue made Flamepaw feel safe. The orange tom couldn't deny her request. He licked her cheek, "Fine. You can come. But Berrystar must decide whether you can stay or not." Silver purred and nuzzled him. Together, they traveled along the twoleg town. As the houses got more older and nature was starting to split through, Flamepaw felt more at home.

"Hold still Maskpaw." Cedarpaw wrapped some cobwebs on the wound on her flank. Blizzardwind, who had received her warrior name just after the great sacrifice, padded in. "Cedarpaw, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Cedarpaw's coal black eyes stared into her icy blue eyes. "Can this wait? I'm kind of busy, sorry." Blizzardwind looked crestfallen. "Oh, okay." Maskpaw envied the younger she cat for receiving her warrior name so soon. "Blizzardwind, you can tell Cedarpaw now. My wound can wait later." Blizzardwind perked her ears and Cedarpaw made no objection. "Cedarpaw, I'm going to have your kits!" She announced. Cedarpaw went wide eyed. "What!? But I'm only an apprentice." He broke off the word 'medicine cat'. He still helped out Nightclaw, but his new mentor was Badgerclaw. Honeypelt let out a yowl from the clearing. "Intruders from the twolegplace!" Sunstripe bristled, flanking Sparrowflight. Lilacstem and Dustcloud leaped to their paws. Poolpaw got into a defence stance and Jaybird looked up wearily from her mouse. Splashpaw and Stonepaw stood side by side. Blizzardwind poked her head out of the medicine cat den. Bushes and ferns rustled, and Flamepaw and Silver appeared. "Attack!" Poolpaw squealed. Before her mentor, Sparrowflight, could stop her, she raced towards Flamepaw and Silver. The apprentice aimed a blow at Silver but the she cat dodged it easily. "We're not attacking!" She turned to Flamepaw. "I thought you said they were going to be friendly!" "I didn't say that," Flamepaw defending himself. Sparrowflight picked up Poolpaw by the scruff. "Now, now. This is Flamepaw, Maskpaw's friend. Remember?" At the mention of Maskpaw, Poolpaw hissed. Sparrowflight rolled her eyes, annoyed at her daughter's behavior towards Maskpaw. The grey apprentice came out of the medicine cat den. "What is going on?" No cat answered her. Slowly, Maskpaw turned to fix her gaze on Flamepaw. "Flamepaw!" Flamepaw broke away from Silver, heading straight for Maskpaw. They didn't care if there were other cats watching them, she needed Flamepaw, and only Flamepaw. Silver scowled at Maskpaw, and the apprentice wondered why. Flamepaw and Maskpaw nuzzled. He warmed her heart.

"Hey Flamepelt, want to go hunting with me?" It had been moons since Silver was accepted to the clan. Shadowblaze and Graystripe had gone to Starclan, and Lionpelt went to join the elders. Silverbreeze, who was once Silver Essence, padded up to Flamepelt. Flamepaw shook his head. "No thanks Silverbreeze, I'm going to take a walk with Maskeye." Silverbreeze hissed in frustration. Stoneclaw and Splashfur were sharing a mouse together, and Poolpaw sulked in the apprentice's den. Yellowkit, Redkit and Leafkit had died of greencough last moon. Surprisingly, Rosekit had survived. "Strength if not being the strongest warrior that can defeat a dozen cats with a single blow, strength is a the weakest kit surviving greencough," Sparrowflight would say. She still had milk and was suckling Rosekit. Berrystar had died and Snakestar was the new leader, he named Sunstripe the deputy. Flamepelt padded into the woods to meet Maskeye. The young warrior had a flower tucked behind her ear as she went to touch noses with Flamepelt. "You look beautiful," Flamepaw gasped in awe. Maskeye blushed and licked Flamepelt's nose. "Flamepaw, I love you." "Maskpaw, I love you too." Silverbreeze had seen and heard the whole thing. She hissed. "I'm going to kill Maskeye and get Flamepelt for myself if its the last thing I'd ever do!"

"Maskeye, would you like to go hunting with me?" Silverbreeze asked her. Maskeye was surprised at the she cat's behavior towards her. She was usually quite hostile, being a former rouge and all. She didn't suspect anything, so she welcomed Silverbreeze's hospitality. Poolpaw came out of the bushes. "Can I come?" Silverbreeze snarled. "How long have you been listening to us?" The apprentice shuddered at her menacing tone. "I just got here to hear that you were going hunting." "Sure you can come," Maskpaw meowed. Poolpaw stared at the new warrior. "Thanks," she muttered. Poolpaw, Silverbreeze and Maskeye headed deeper into the the Thunderclan territory. "I'll try for a mouse over there," Poolpaw suggested, using her tail to point towards a beechnut tree. Silverbreeze shrugged. "Sure." When Poolpaw was no longer within earshot, Silverbreeze turned to Maskeye. "Say, Maskeye. What would you do if some cat were about to kill you?" Maskpaw looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I'd defend myself of course," Maskeye mewed impatiently. Silverbreeze looked smug. "Then you'd better." Without warning, Silverbreeze pounced on Maskeye, taking the grey warrior by surprise. But Maskeye quickly retaliated, striking Silverbreeze on the head. Silverbreeze shook away the pain before growling at Maskeye. Maskeye flattened her ears, baring her teeth in a vicious snarl. She lunged for Maskeye again, and this time Maskeye leaped out of the way. Silverbreeze's paws hit bare soil, and Maskeye seized the opportunity. Without thinking she lunged for Silverbreeze's throat, but stopped herself when she began to fasten her teeth into it. Silverbreeze twitched for a while, but then she got up and bristled. There was a bit of blood leaking out of her throat, but otherwise she was fine. Maskeye had no wounds, but she was getting a bit fatigued. "Stop right there!" It was Snakestar, Flamepelt, Poolpaw and Honeypelt. The golden she cat no longer held her kind and soft gaze. Her eyes were burning with rage. Silverbreeze ran up to them. "Maskeye tried to kill me," she blustered. She moved her head up so every cat could see the wound Maskeye had caused. Snakefang looked at her calmly. "There is no need to lie. Poolpaw saw you attack Maskeye." Silverbreeze whipped her head to face Poolpaw. "You said you were hunting a mouse by that beechnut tree," she snarled. Instead of flinching, Poolpaw boldly stepped forward and faced her like the whole of Starclan was her army. "I did. But I missed so I came straight back. Evening hunting can be dangerous, but now I see that you are the danger." Silverbreeze growled but before words escaped her mouth, Snakestar spoke. "Silverbreeze, you are hereby exiled from Thunderclan. Set paw here again and our warriors have my permission to kill you." Silverbreeze hissed in frustration and desperately looked at Flamepelt for his support. Nothing came from the orange tom. "Go," Snakestar repeated, his claws sliding out. Silverbreeze turned and ran for the hills. Flamepelt padded toward Maskeye. "I'm sorry that I brought her into the camp in the first place." Maskeye shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, mousebrain. It wasn't your fault. I think Silverbreeze was pretty much innocent until I came along." Flamepelt purred and they nuzzled affectionately. Honeypelt purred softly. "This is so beautiful," she murmured.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Firekit called back to Graykit. Maskeye giggled. "I can't believe you named them after the great leader Firestar and his best friend, Graystripe." Flamepelt purred. "I am Firestar's kin. I think that he would be happy." Graykit batted Firekit's ear softly, who whined and said that Graykit cheated by going a different way. Graykit frowned and mewed something. Firekit nibbled on Graykit's ear, "Help!" Maskeye padded over to her scuffling kits. "Now Firekit, stop using Graykit as your prey," she scolded. Firekit flattened his ears. "I know. I'm sorry." Graykit let out a little laugh. Firekit scoffed, "You sound like a dog when you laugh!" Flamepelt padded over. "Now Firekit, be nice." Firekit apologized to his parents and Graykit. "Sorry Graykit." Maskeye purred. "Now this is the kind of happily ever after I always wanted." Flamepelt nodded. Maskeye looked wistful. "I love you Flamepelt," she murmured, burying her head into his fur. Flamepelt licked her between the ears. Then, entwining tails, they continued to watch their kits that would be the next generation.


	2. Snakefang's past

Fluffy and Tuff scuffled in their soft bed. Queenie, their mother, quieted them. "Hush my little kits, it is time to sleep. For the forest cats will come and get you if you don't." Fluffy squealed and pretended to be asleep, accidently kicking Tuff while at it. Tuff cried out in pain, his jaws ached. Queenie wrapped her tail around her kits. "Its okay Tuff, your tough aren't you?" Tuff nodded, his red pelt blending in with Fluffy's orange and black one. "Now sleep dear ones, tomorrow will be another day."

"Tuff, that wasn't fair!" Tuff skidded to a halt. "What wasn't fair?" "The bushes are safety places remember?" Fluffy reminded her brother. Fluffy had gotten to a bush, but Tuff had tagged her anyway. Tuff snorted. "Those are your rules. In my rules, there are no safety places." Fluffy bristled, "Then who's rules are we going to play by? I think we should play by my rules." Tuff argued back. "But your rules are unfair! If there are safety places then you'll just stay there the whole time and not get tipped!" Fluffy opened her jaws to argue, but Queenie beat her to it. "I think we should play by my rules," she mewed to her kits. Fluffy and Tuff looked up at her with round eyes. "We should have safety places, but we're only allowed to stay there for five heartbeats." Tuff nodded. "That seems fair enough." Fluffy looked reluctant but she agreed anyway. "Fine, but I bet you can't catch me!" Without warning, Fluffy tagged Tuff. "Hey!" Tuff started to protest. Fluffy stuck out her pink tongue. "That wasn't a safety place!" Tuff growled and set off after her, but she reached a bush already. Tuff stayed there with her for five heartbeats. "That wasn't fair," Fluffy whined. "You can't doggy guard like that!" Tuff cocked his head. "Is that what you call it?" Fluffy beamed. "Yup. That's because dogs always guard their housefolk." Tuff nodded. "Okay then, I'll give you a head start." Fluffy dashed off. "Too slow Tuff," she taunted. After waiting for five heartbeats, Tuff ran after her. 'My life is great, what could possibly go wrong?' Tuff thought to himself.

"Come on my kits, lets go visit Princess. She won't have much time left." Queenie ushered her kits to Princess's house. The old she cat was very grumpy nowadays, ever since her humans took her kits away. "But I don't like her," Tuff complained. Queenie sighed. "Princess is dying, it is polite to visit her." Fluffy sided with Queenie. "Yeah, don't be rude." Princess was sleeping in the sun. When Queenie and her kits climbed onto her fence, she woke up with a start. "Hello Queenie," she grumbled. Fluffy and Tuff hid behind their mother. "Have you finally had kits?" Queenie nodded. "Yes, hello Princess. And yes, I had kits." Princess swiped her tongue over her very gray muzzle. "Can I see them?" Princess mewed. "Tuff, Fluffy, come out." Fluffy was the first to appear. She meowed a polite greeting to Princess before vanishing behind Queenie again. Tuff was more reluctant. "Go," their mother hissed. Fluffy pushed Tuff and her brother fell off the fence. Queenie yowled. "Tuff!" Fluffy looked a bit ashamed. Princess went wide eyed. "He's going to be fine," she reassured Queenie. "I've fallen down before, and I didn't suffer that much pain." Tuff mewled, his legs were sprawled out and his tail was sticking in the air. The little red kit was hurt, there was definitely something wrong. Queenie jumped off the fence, picking Tuff up by his scruff. Fluffy followed, her head hung.

"Hold still Tuff," Queenie mewed. A vet was inspecting the kit. It said something to Tuff's housefolk before turning back to work on Tuff again. "You were very naughty to push Tuff off the fence like that," Queenie scolded Fluffy. "I said I was sorry!" Fluffy snapped. Queenie was obviously taken aback by her response. "Don't speak to your mother like that," she meowed sharply. Fluffy hissed. "I wish I was never born!" Queenie went wide eyed. "What! How could you possibly say such a thing? There'll be no playtime with Tuff for two days!" Fluffy snorted. "Like I care." She padded off, flicking her tail to show her mother that she was boss. Queenie let out a weary sigh. The vet had finished inspecting Tuff, and whatever problem Tuff had before, he didn't have it anymore. He seemed healthy and strong once again.

A car drove past, splashing water on Queenie and her kits. Their housefolk waved their fists at the driver, screaming insults. Tuff was fine now and back on his paws. But he would never be the same. "Mom," he mewed. Queenie licked the spot between his ears. "Yes Tuff?" "I don't want to live with Fluffy anymore. I want to live in the forest." Queenie's hackles rose. "Where did you get such ridiculous ideas?" "You and Fluffy." Tuff mewed bluntly. Queenie flinched at his words. "You are not to go to the forest. Understand?" "Yes, I understand," Tuff sighed miserably. He left Queenie's side to catch up with Fluffy.

"I bet the forest is full of big and strong cats!" Tuff exclaimed to the kitten that lived next door to him. The kitten giggled, "Why don't you go and see for yourself." "Maybe I will Chocolate," Tuff meowed. Chocolate's words were stuck in Tuff's mind. That was it, he wanted to go into the forest and explore. He was going to fight the king of the forest. "Hey Chocolate, why don't we go on an adventure?" Chocolate squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!" Tuff puffed out his chest. "We're going to fight the king of the forest!" "Well, well, well. Two inseparable pals going on an adventure, eh?" Fluffy's voice came from the fence. Tuff and Chocolate looked up. Fluffy was standing on the fence like she was the Queen of the forest. "Too bad that I can't come," she mewed arrogantly. "I'm much too sophisticated to wander in the forest and get my paws all muddy." Tuff growled, "Fine then, you're just going to be dead weight anyway." Fluffy hissed irritably at Tuff's remark. "Come on Chocolate, lets go explore," Tuff beckoned to him with his tail. Chocolate launched himself after Tuff, his eyes gleamed with excitement. Fluffy opened her jaws to say something, but her paw slipped. "Ah!" Fluffy tumbled off the fence and landed on the other side, the side outside the garden. "Help! Let me back in!" Fluffy squeaked, scrabbling at the pearl colored fence with her thorn sharp claws. Tuff and Chocolate jumped on the fence. "Look out below!" Tuff called from above the fence. Then, without warning, Tuff and Chocolate leaped off the top of the fence and landed right on top of Fluffy. Fluffy let out a yowl. "Get off you fatties!" Tuff got off immediately, followed by Chocolate. Chocolate growled, "We're not fat. I wouldn't be surprised if me and Tuff's weight combined doesn't even weigh as much as yours." Fluffy let out a frustrated hissed but said no more. Tuff's eyes sparkled. "Come on! We're going on a adventure!" Chocolate squealed, "Yeah, an adventure!" They set off whooping into the forest, followed by Fluffy, who seemed more reluctant to follow them.

"Guys its getting late. We should go home," Fluffy mewed irritably. Tuff looked a bit nervous. "Oh yeah. Home. Is it that way Chocolate?" Chocolate shook his head. "I have no idea." Fluffy snarled, "Don't tell me we're lost!" Chocolate snickered, "We're lost." "Ugh! I cannot believe I came with you! This is all your fault Tuff!" Fluffy turned on her brother. Chocolate stepped in front of her, "Well, we're just going to have to deal with it." Fluffy whined, "But I'm cold! I'm hungry and I'm tired! I want to take a bath, I want to sleep in my bed!" Chocolate whispered into Tuff's ear, "I feel sorry for you." Tuff shook his head, "My sister's bratty but she isn't usually this bad." Chocolate's jaws gaped in a massive yawn. "Look's like we'll be spending the night here," he said coolly.

Queenie scurried around the garden. "Oh my kits, my precious kits, where are you?" She peeped under a neatly trimmed bush but found nothing. The she cat buried her head in her paws and let out a sorrowful caterwaul. The front gate creaked and Queenie turned. Her housefolk made a noise before hopping inside its car. "I have to go find them," Queenie told herself firmly. She stared at the creaky gate. Getting up to her paws, Queenie padded towards the fence, dislodging the old and worn out lock with her paw. She stared into the yawning entrance to the forest. Queenie padded into the vastness. Then, delicately picking out some thistles out of the way, she licked her paw and began the search for her lost kits.

Chocolate bumped into Fluffy, whose neat fur was now filled with burrs and thistles. "Hey, watch it!" Fluffy shoved Chocolate, but he rebounded off a tree, landing himself in an awkward position with Fluffy. Fluffy felt her ears turn hot and pushed Chocolate off herself. "Sorry," she grunted, shaking out her messed up pelt.


End file.
